A-Z Animal Crossing
by Megan Hahn
Summary: A poem that takes every letter in the alphabet and relates it to Animal Crossing.


**Amelia-** that one eagle who was one of my first villagers back when I play Animal Crossing for the first time, she stuck around for as long as I can remember, until I lost my memory card and/or sold it to GameStop because I was a stupid kid

 **Bud-** that one lion that move into my town in Wild World who I hated with a fiery passion and yet no matter what I did to him, he stayed there, I wanted to like him, but just look at his creepy glasses, man

 **Cranston-** that one villager who was one of the many villagers that I didn't want in my village until I fell in love with them, how can you not fall in love with Animal Crossing villagers, they're all so nice and loving, also, not relevant to this, but on the wiki page, it says he's an ostrich, but his name is Cranston, so isn't he a crane, he looks more like a crane than an ostrich to me

 **Dr. Shrunk-** that one axolotl that goes around and teaches children emotions, I was going to mock that...but I could probably use a bit of help with how to have normal people emotions

 **Elvis-** that other lion villager who also lived in my town in Wild World, I don't know if it was just me, but I had a lot of lion villagers in that game, and I'm pretty sure I haven't had them in any other game...weird

 **Franklin-** that one turkey that is going to let me segway into giving my opinion, New Leaf is my favorite of the games and probably my most played, the GC version will always have a place in my heart, but everything is so much better on NL, the fact that you can actually upgrade your house because of the island, the fact you don't have to work for Tom Nook, the absolutely amazing Welcome Amiibo update that got me back into the game, but I will say, I don't like the holidays in the game, on the GC, I use to change the game time just so I could do the different events, the sports fair, the cherry blossom festival, trying to get all of the junk that Redd gave out on 4th of July, standing on the dock watching the beautiful fireworks on the water with the water lilies, morning aerobics, the harvest festival, the amazing flea markets in the older games, but in New Leaf, the holidays suck, maybe I've gotten older and can't just sit down for three hours to do some stupidly tedious task to get some furinite that I don't even want and isn't worth anything, but I highly doubt even young me would enjoy the events, as sad as I am to say it, when I was a kid, I got yelled at because I would spend my time on my DS or GameCube for holidays rather than my family, I want that kind of feeling back

 **Gracie-** that one giraffe that taught me the power of button mashing, since I was young when I first started playing the games I wasn't ever able to beat her car washing sequence, so I had to have my older sister do it for me, only to have her to tell me that my outfit is shit, good game Gracie, good game

 **Harriet-** that one poodle that makes me feel like shit (I'm trying to make this family friendly, but I like saying shit apparently), I hate how if she asks you if you want another sex's hair cut and you say no she's like 'I spoke out of line', like, I didn't want a boy's haircut, but now I feel like I have to because I don't want to be an asshole for saying no

 **Isabelle-** that one assistant who might just be the best part of New Leaf, she tries harder than anyone to help you out and that makes her amazing, must I really say anything more

 **Jingle-** that one guy who makes me just the slightest bit salty, I mean, he literally has one job on day the entire year and yet he tries to pawn it off to somebody else, you see, I'm only slightly salty, because that's totally something I would do

 **K.K. Slider-** that guy who has the monopoly on music, but who can blame him, he's pretty great at it and kind enough to show up to towns of like twenty to share his music with them

 **Lucha-** that one bird who, like some of the others who came before him, melted my cold heart, when he moved in, I wanted him out, I even reported him to Isabelle, but even after that, he was so sweet to me and because of that, he still lives in my village to this day and I love him, no one can take my bird friend away from me

 **Muffy-** that one sheep who lives in my village currently who scares me, I haven't talked to her in the three months she's lived in my town, I've reported her multiple times and yet she still hasn't left and my Wolf Link left, so I think she knows I don't like her and is just trying to be mean to me and I do not appreciate that, most of the time I don't even see her, so I don't know what kind of charade her and I are playing

 **Olivia-** that cat who was my very first snooty villager, who also for some reason always had tasks for me to do, apparently cats are really bad at remembering their Gameboys at their friend's house, ah, remember the old days when Gameboys were a thing, having to get those hood with the lights just to be able to see your screen, ahhh, the good old days

 **Phineas-** that one man who make me work harder for a balloon than I ever had before and likely never will again, you see children, back on the Wii there was still little game called City Folk and it was very touchy about you changing the in game time, so if you wanted a balloon, you'd have to play everyday for a week to get him to show up, if I remember correctly, and though it doesn't sound that bad, the fact that it still makes me mad to this day must say something, then again, I've been playing Animal Crossing for the better part of my life, and I just this year, learned how to crossbreed flowers...I'm a bit slow

 **Rasher-** that one hog, pig...whatever he is that I love more than any other villager, when he first moved in, I didn't like him, I wanted to have cute villagers, but he melted my heart then ended up breaking it when he moved away, since I'm terrible at playing the game constantly, so I ended up having to buy his amiibo card thing to have him back, Rasher is the best villager 3

 **Savannah-** that one zebra who was my first amiibo brought villager and I love her and her stripes and the fact she's a zebra and how nice she is and she hosted my birthday party and I love her, okay, I just do and you should too, also my second favorite villager, after Rasher, is Stitches, I wanted you to all know that

 **Tom Nook-** that one racoon that always kept me from making new villagers because I didn't want to ever have to do his bullshit of a job everytime, thank the stars we don't have to do that anymore, amirite

 **Zipper-** that one bunny who, if you think about it, is the only other human in the game other than the others who can move in, your parents (hopefully), and yourself, is Animal Crossing some sort of alternate dimension where humans are the second class species

* * *

 **Usually when I do these revisions I keep the older version up, so that everyone can see the progress (and since I don't want to delete the precious views on it), but with this one. I hate it. I've hated the original version since I first did it. It was horrible and to those who read it, I'm sorry. I wanted to do it to say that I did it and not because I thought it was good quality. I'm writing this before I finish the top part, but I'm going to make a promise to you and to myself to give Animal Crossing, one of my favorite childhood, and even to this day, games the justice it deserves.**

 **I'm currently working on revising all of my A-Z poems, some rewriting, others just fixing typos and grammar. I've been slacking off these last few months on doing anything, but I'm hoping that I'll put my head down and stick to this plan. So, if you enjoy these, keep an eye out for more of them. ;)**

 **Note: I did remove some letters and though this is pretty normal for me, it wasn't out of laziness this time, surprise surprise, but more out of the want to quality, I'd rather have it be missing then have something like 'X-ing- that one things that animals do, apparently (shh, I'm not cheating)' because I think it's stupid. But I digress. I'm also going to try something new out with the bolding and spacing of everything, because even as the person writing it, sometimes it looks way too much like a jumble of way too many words and thoughts.**


End file.
